crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor N. Gin's Battleship
'''Doctor N. Gin's Battleship' was a massive, rat-infested battleship owned by N. Gin in Crash Twinsanity, where it was Doctor N. Gin's base of operations located near the Iceberg Lab. The weaponry on the ship is mainly massive missiles and torpedoes. The ship was prominently featured in the High Seas Hi-Jinks level. The battleship makes an appearance in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, on the track Megamix Mania. Part of the track takes place in the abandoned remains of the battleship. Rooms There are several rooms in the Battleship: *'Pipe Room': A room with lots of gray pipes against the walls and floors and N. Gin's Rhino Minions swinging above tilting platforms with their feet tied to ropes. *'Missile Room': A room that is packed with missiles. There is an abyss in it with missiles below being launched through an open space in the ceiling. N. Gin also has a lever here to take away the metal platform in the center. *'Luggage Room': A room where suitcases are stored in nets. Below it is a pit and the platforms to cross have broke. *'Water Room': A room that is flooded with water and contains some rotating platforms in the center of the room. It is accessed through an elevator. *'Missile Room 2': A room exactly like the first, except for different platforms, shelves, etc. *'Elevator Room': A simple room that contains an elevator that goes up to a platform that leads to the Crows' Nest. *'Kitchen': The room where the ship's meals are prepared by the cook, Rusty Walrus. Destruction The battleship seemingly sank after Crash defeated N. Gin, causing N. Gin to fall on dozens of TNT crates that were lying on an iceberg next to the ship and accidentally set them off. The ship was likely never repaired or recovered after the incident as evident by its destroyed remainance seen in the Nitro-Fueled track, Megamix Mania. Crew Most of the crew are genetically enhanced rhinos wearing red shirts and white bandanas. The cook of the ship is a walrus named Rusty. The fate of the crew is unknown when the battleship was destroyed. Gallery n. gin battleship front.png|The front of the battleship seen at the beginning of High Seas Hi-Jinks. distant battleship.png|The ship seen in the distance during the Henchmania boss fight. conceptngin.jpg|A concept art showing what how the level was going to be playable. high seas hi jinks deck concept.png|Concept art showing the deck of the ship. n. gin battleship bilge concept.png|Concept art showing the bilge of the ship. n. gin battleship concept.png|Concept art showing the ship itself. n. gin battleship deck concept.png|Concept art showing the deck. megamix mania battleship.png|The ruins of the ship, seen in Megamix Mania. Trivia *The deck of the battleship was originally going to be a playable area, but it got scrapped. *There are several enemies that were going to be featured on N. Gin's battleship before they were scrapped: One was a rhino wielding a sword, a platypus carrying a bomb and wielding a plunger, snake enemies that carry daggers in their mouths while hiding in barrels, and a rhino shooting a cannon. *The room Rusty comes from is actually just a simple metal room, but very long and narrow. *Rusty's cameo was going to be a boss round, but it was scrapped. *A scene where Crash falls into Rusty's pot and then gets chased by him was removed. *The ship isn't actually ever seen sinking in-game but it is implied due to the explosion near it's hull and N. Tropy saying "the rats are leaving the sinking ship" following the explosion when Crash gets blown to him. (However, even while N. Tropy says this, the ship can be seen safely floating in the background, seemingly undamaged. The "sinking ship" could also just be a figure of speech.) es:Base militar N. Gin Category:Vehicles Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Places Category:Machines Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled